


Everything Is Blue

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Coffee, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tea, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Loki gets send to Earth to make up for his crimes and lives in the Tower with the Avengers, Tony starts to notice that Loki doesn't like blue things. Of course he cannot leave matters alone.Or:Five times Tony removes something blue on purpose and One time Loki does it for him.





	Everything Is Blue

After the alien invasion in New York, the great All-Daddy, Odin, himself had decided that Loki as punishment had to help the Avengers out to make up for his evil crimes. The Avengers hadn’t been all too keen on the idea but everybody else seemed to think it was a sort of ‘Poetic Justice’ and therefore, Loki came to the Tower.

Tony had expected a lot of mischief and mayhem as it was supposed to come with the freaking god of Mischief but Loki was a surprisingly considerate guest. And _quiet._ There were days Tony forgot that Loki was even living with them. He only remembered when they were called back to the battlefield and then had to fight a new villain. Then it was as if Loki materialized out of thin air and was present among them from one moment to the next.

But otherwise?

Loki had his room on Thor’s level – because who else could keep an eye on him and control him if need be – and vegetated there. Tony occasionally met him in the kitchen at unholy hours in the morning. Loki often sat with a mug of tea at the table and read a book, reveling in the silence you otherwise had to search desperately for in the Tower. Tony made himself a mug with steaming coffee and left Loki alone.

The first two weeks, at least. Then he had caught sight of the title of Loki’s book and asked him with a surprise how it came that he liked Jane Eyre.

Maybe it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Loki seemed to love books. They were quiet and Tony’s suspicion grew that books had often been Loki’s only companion in his early days. And now they were his companions again. They had this weird ‘early drink in the morning’ bond from there on.

Loki often was in the kitchen before Tony, the mug with wild berries tea already in one hand and in the other black coffee for Tony. Just, with a few droplets of milk. Tony had been touched as he realized that Loki had memorized how he liked to take his coffee. Bruce for all that he cared, couldn’t remember that. Not that Tony expected him to be. It was simply nice that someone noticed and went out of their way to make sure Tony would get what he wanted.

From there on it had been a quiet story which grew rapidly.

When after three months the god was still living in his Tower and remained _quiet_, so withdrawn and didn’t join the Avengers except for sparring round or fighting villains, Tony decided that perhaps it was his turn to do something for Loki.

He had knocked on the door to his room, not at the door which lead to Thor’s. No. There had been a mug with wild berries tea and a mug with coffee in Tony’s hands, a magazine about the most recent developments in the car industry from 2012 and Loki invited him in. Tony didn’t think he was ever able to forget the sweet smile which flitted over Loki’s lips. They started to hang out more together after that.

Which of course led to Tony noticing that Loki seemed to dislike the colour blue.

Which was kind of impossible since there was so _much of it_ in the Tower but there was a possibility it was the reason why Loki wasn’t much around in the first place. Tony thought that the blue curtains were just bothering Loki in their appearance for daring to keep out the sun but JARVIS told him that Mr Loki had changed the colours only, not taken the curtains away entirely. They were dark green now. JARVIS had to admit with a sigh that they fitted the interior of Loki’s room better anyway. An oversight on his part, of course.

Loki watched him like a hawk when Tony joined him in his room again as if he was waiting for a reaction of any kind but when nothing happened, his shoulders sagged remarkably. Tony wondered whether Loki had been waiting for a rant from Tony’s side but this was Loki’s room. As long as he didn’t destroy anything Loki could change colours as much as he wanted to for all that he cared.

  
**1**

  
His senses started to tingle and tell him something was wrong when they met again for coffee and tea in the kitchen. Tony frowned as his noticed stern glare. Had he put the wrong bag into the mug? A quick glance assured him that this was not the case. It was wild berries tea. So then, why was Loki glaring that much? He had a blue physics pun mug for Loki and a red science pun mug for himself. There were only the best kind of mugs to have in his Tower.

Tony put the mugs down but decided not to do anything unless Loki was speaking up. It was four in the morning, he could be forgiven for being a bit rude, right? And quiet. JARVIS’ suggestion for the new upgrade was still baffling Tony and he wanted to improve it even more. It promised to be fun.

Loki did not touch his mug. Actually, he didn’t touch his book either.

“Don’t you want tea, Bambi?”

“I forgot to drink it.”

Tony arched his brows. _Forgot,_ my ass. Loki hadn’t wanted to drink it at all. With a small eye-roll Tony stood up, grabbed the cold mug and put it in the sink. He grabbed another mug, put a new tea bag in it then poured hot water in it.

Loki’s eyes brightened up considerably. This time he grabbed instantly after the mug, smelled it and smiled for a short moment at Tony.

That had been weird. But Tony shrugged it off. It was four in the morning, sometimes the mood just kicked in and you did weird things. Had he introduced Loki already actually to other sorts of tea or had he forgotten? Perhaps it was time for something else than wild berries. Loki would surely appreciate a change in his teas.

**2**

Tony noticed that Loki seemed to crawl more out of his self-constructed shell with each day. He joined Tony more often in the kitchen during the day or asked him through JARVIS if he was up to a sparring round in the gym. Tony seldom declined as there was no reason. Loki was a fantastic sparring partner. He kicked Tony around a lot, let him taste the floor of the gym and otherwise made sure that Tony knew which muscles he’d forgotten to stretch too. But whenever Tony sparred with Natasha or Clint in between, they commented on his improved fighting style and it became harder and harder for them to take him down.

It seemed as if his sparring with Loki was starting to work out. In every sense. Tony suspected that he’d grown a bit more muscle since the weighing scale seemed to be of the opinion he was heavier nowadays.

Tony entered the gym and Loki was positively glaring at him again.

“Take _that_ off.”

Tony frowned. “My shirt?”

Loki nodded.

“Awww, if you wanted to see me naked, Bambi, you could’ve asked any time.”

Loki didn’t answer to his bait, he glared only more at Tony if that was even possible. His eyes were fixed on the shirt. Something wasn’t right here.

“Loki, are you all right?”

“Take the shirt off or you can spar with yourself,” Loki said through gritted teeth.

Tony’s jaw dropped slightly open. “You’re serious about that, aren’t you?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

He got the feeling his sparring partner was going to kill him in the next moment. Tony carefully pulled the blue shirt over his head and threw it on the bench.

And again Loki’s shoulders sagged in relief and his glare lessened.

_It was blue again,_ Tony noticed and started to jog next to Loki around the gym as a warmup. Like the curtains in his room used to be. The mug he had refused to touch in that night and preferred his tea getting cold than to drink it. And now Tony’s shirt.

Tony eyed the silently running god next to him. There was something going on with Loki and the colour blue. The question was what that something was.

But sparring ended up being so much more fun than usual. Loki didn’t let him taste dust as often as normal, even ‘forgot’ to look to his right and let Tony hit him for the first time. _Now that was interesting, wasn’t it?_ Was that Loki’s way of saying ‘_thanks for taking the ugly blue shirt off, Tony_’? Otherwise Tony couldn’t explain it.

“You’re getting better,” Loki remarked as Tony was sitting on the floor, feeling like he was sweating the pizza from yesterday out of his body.

“I have a fantastic teacher.”

Loki’s eyebrow shot up for a moment. “Must be an excellent one to teach you hopeless case something that it gets stuck in your head.”

“He is.” Tony grinned at him. “Would you believe me when I told you he even wanted to see me without a shirt?”

“No way,” Loki said dryly. “Why would he do that?”

“I’m sure he just wanted to get a look.” Tony threw him a suggestive wink.

Loki smirked a bit at that. “Perhaps. Did you ask him if that was the reason?”

“Indirectly?”

“And did he confirm your suspicion he only wanted a look at your _formidably_ formed body, Anthony?”

“Nope.” Tony pouted. “But he could tell me that now.”

“But where would be the fun in that?” Loki offered his hand and pulled Tony up with a speed that ended up with Tony pressed flush against Loki’s body.

_Oh well._

There had been worse situations Tony had found himself in already. Tony looked at Loki calmly. He was well aware of how this situation could turn out and _thankfully_ there weren’t any windows where he could be thrown out. Loki’s eyes flitted over his face, never seemed to settle somewhere.

To be frank Tony was sick of tension. And what was the worst that could happen anyway? He stood up on his toes, his hands resting against Loki’s chest and pressed his lips lightly against Loki’s.

For a moment nothing happened and Tony was already thinking of pulling back when cold hands clutched him desperately and lips started to move against him. _This was nice_. Tony liked kissing people, it always made him feel good and when the other was a good kisser? _Even better._

Loki was one of those people who knew how to make a kiss better when it was already good. He tilted his head lightly, to avoid bumping their noses and he tugged with a carefulness Tony wasn’t used to at his bottom lip.

But Tony had to get air eventually and pulled back. Loki looked at him silently but with careful tenderness. He knew when he said the wrong thing now Loki would push him away, disappear to his room and hide in his shell again. Of course Tony could let that happen. He didn’t have that sort of feelings for Loki. He liked him, he liked kissing him – which was always a good thing. The thought of not having any longer drinking nights in the morning though, that bothered him.

His hands twitched on Loki’s chest. “You want to order a pizza, Loki? Just for you and me?”

“I’d love to have a pizza with you,” Loki said with a soft tone.

So he wasn’t in love or anything like that with Loki but Tony wasn’t opposed to seeing where this could go if he gave it a chance. And the way Loki’s eyes rested on him, so tender and soft, it made Tony feel warm. He wondered how this had happened for Loki though? Had it been their kitchen meet-ins, their hanging out together or was Tony just too oblivious to what was going on around him?

But it didn’t matter, did it? He parted from Loki with a smile.

“In a half an hour? I would like to get in the shower first before you come up.”

Loki nodded slowly.

**3**

  
The date had been fun. Loki was fun to be around with, his small ‘_Ehehe_,’ a sweet signature of him. Tony didn’t mind at all the light atmosphere around them. Or stealing a slice of Loki’s pizza just so he could see him stare at him indignantly. But it had led to another kiss because Tony didn’t want to give the slice back so Loki decided it was fair to kiss the sauce from Tony’s lips.

Whoever this more playful Loki was, Tony was all for keeping him.

And slowly the mischief in the Tower started to come into life. It had only taken four months for this accomplishment. Tony was proud of Loki. And when he told him so he got another kiss. Tony made sure to compliment Loki’s pranks from this moment on more often.

But the matter of the colour blue didn’t let go of him. It sat there, nagging him quietly. Of course Tony could’ve just asked Loki about it but he had the feeling that Loki wouldn’t be open about this overly much. That was why Tony decided to take on extreme measures. Hopefully, it would be worth it.

When another alarm rang for the Avengers to assemble, including Loki, Rogers yelled in panic.

Somehow his suit was black and not the usual blue Captain America was so famous for wearing.

“Loki!” Rogers growled. “This is_ not funny!_”

“I assure you, it is,” Loki said in a calm manner. “But the praise doesn’t belong to me. I would never touch any of your … _costumes_.”

“Might’ve been me,” Tony said as he entered the Quinjet. “I threw Natasha and your outfit together into the washer to save time. Otherwise one of your outfits would have been wet now.”

“Tony, we have two washers,” Natasha said with a grin.

“I was washing underwear in there. The fresh panties you’re wearing right now? Only so fresh because of me.”

“Under those circumstances you are forgiven,” Natasha told him, patted his head then sat down next to Clint in the pilot seats.

Rogers was groaning but accepted his fate.

After battling MODOK, Loki made sure to give Tony a long and very deep kiss. Tony thought for a moment if it went on like that he would rip Loki’s armour off right here on the spot or try to crawl onto him, just to do something with the tension and battle the intensity that was bestowed upon him.

“You are a wonder,” Loki told him in a rough voice. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Nope.” Tony grinned weakly.

“You are a wonderful trickster,” Loki said with admiration shining in his eyes, then he pulled Tony in for a kiss again.

Tony had his suspicion that Loki kissed him not only because he had turned Steve’s costume into black but he wouldn’t say anything. For now, at least.

And perhaps he was already more in love with Loki than he had thought. He had dyed Steve’s costume black for him! How else would you call that, if not already on the way to being sappily besotted with your partner?

  
**4**

  
JARVIS’ holograms were blue. Tony stared at them for a long time.

“What do you think, JARV, isn’t the blue getting kind of old by now?”

_“It is, Sir.”_

“How about orange?”

_“A lovely colour, Sir. Very warm.”_

The holograms turned orange. It was a bit weird but Tony would get used to it.

If blue was making Loki feel uncomfortable –

Tony swallowed. He understood now. Or at least he thought that he did.

Today they had hunted for the scepter which had gone missing from SHIELD. Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen Loki look so _terrified_. Tony had brought the scepter in his gauntleted hand back to the Quinjet and Loki just had seemed to … freeze. On the spot. His eyes had been fixed on the scepter, his breath had gone faster and faster, his nails had buried in his palm painfully.

Clint … had had a similar reaction.

Really it didn’t take a genius to figure things out from here. Tony had had his suspicions about Loki and the invasion, there had been moments even Thor had wondered about his brother because he hadn’t appeared normal. And the man Tony had gotten to know over the last few months, who was sharing his bed and made Tony laugh more than most people had ever managed, he –

He was angry, yes, but he didn’t come off as a cruel man. Neither like someone who would set up the Tesseract atop Tony’s Tower to let an army through that nobody seemed to know of how Loki had gotten control over in the first place. He was too clever for such a major fuck-up.

Perhaps Loki wasn’t avoiding the colour blue because he didn’t like it – like Tony didn’t like purple but, eh. There was the possibility Loki avoided blue out of more uncomfortable reasons. Like that blue reminded him of the freaking _Mind Stone_ Loki had carried around with him. The Mind Stone that had made the entire team argue within seconds. And Loki had had it with him for longer. Way longer.

_“I think the orange was a good decision, Sir,”_ JARVIS said in a delighted voice._ “The blue was starting to feel used. And we want to avoid another disaster like when my holograms used to be purple, right?”_

“Sure,” Tony agreed pleasantly then turned around to join Loki in the shower. His good deed for today was done.

  
**5**

  
Tony had a predilection for blueberries, he knew that. But he had avoided buying them in the light of recent developments and started to shop for raspberries instead. They tasted equally good. And Tony could make Loki eat them too before he kissed him, chased the taste of the raspberry-like a cat a mouse.

Steve couldn’t have known. How? And he thought he would make Tony happy with sprinkling blueberries in the salad. To be fair, blueberries tasted amazing in the salad. But Loki had this look already again on his face, so stricken but –

He closed his eyes in defeat and reached for the fork. Tony could see his hand shaking.

“I _love_ blueberries,” Tony said and eyed Loki’s bowl. Then he pulled Loki’s plate to him and started to pick out the blueberries carefully.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked him bewildered.

“Getting rid of the blueberries.”

_“Why?”_

Tony’s mouth quirked up. “Because you don’t like them, and I do.” He pressed a short kiss to Loki’s cheek, then gave the now blueberry-free plate back without further explanations.

Loki squeezed his thigh under the table.

“I think,” Loki told him in a quiet voice when they were cuddling in bed, “I might be in love you.”

“Might?” Tony replied and tilted his head up from where he was kissing Loki’s collarbones.

“I’m pretty sure I do love you.”

“Good.” Tony’s mouth twitched. “Because I love you too. I don’t eat anybody’s blueberries, you know?”

“I know.” Loki smiled softly at him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Don’t play coy, Anthony.” Loki chuckled softly. “You know for what. For caring enough to notice and then to do something about it.”

“Always, Loki.” Tony let himself be pulled into a kiss.

The Avengers groaned at their display of _sappiness_ and told them to get a room. Which they did, gladly. Loki had some amazingly soft green sheets.

  
**+1**

  
It happened like it often did, which meant, never before because he was an unique case. Tony had grown weary of the shrapnel in his body and the hole in his chest … it could be better.

Tony hadn’t wanted to go to a surgeon. The danger was _too high_, there always was something that could go wrong. As much as Tony wanted to live without the arc reactor embedded in his chest, it wasn’t worth dying for its removal.

But now he had Loki with him. Who could do magic and had gifted Tony to their anniversary the removal of the shrapnel and the arc reactor, if he so wished, that was. Tony asked him countless questions. How safe was the whole act? Would Loki put him to sleep beforehand? Would Tony feel a thing? What would Loki do with his lungs? What with the shrapnel? And what-

So many questions.

The answers were thorough and Loki succeeded in calming him down. He assured him that his life wasn’t in any more danger than usually would he choose to put it into Loki’s hands.

And Tony _trusted_ Loki. He loved him, it was sort of inevitable to trust him so much.

He drunk dutifully the potion Loki gave him, swallowed it down despite the overly sweet taste. There was a green shimmer on his chest then Tony passed out with tired blinking.

He woke up with a good feeling. That wasn’t all too unusual for Tony. He sat up slowly.

“How are you feeling?” Loki asked him from the side.

“Good.” His eyes wandered down his chest, touched it carefully. There was no arc reactor, no blue glow greeting him. Only smooth skin which was a bit sensitive.

“I put the shrapnel in a phial,” Loki told him softly. “The arc reactor is here.”

Tony’s eyes wandered to the arc reactor in Loki’s hands.

“Do you feel any pain? Do you need to throw up?”

“Nothing of the sort,” Tony answered with a small smile.

“Good.” Loki dropped the arc reactor in Tony’s hand.

“Thank you, Lokes.”

“No,” Loki said, leaning forward. “You removed everything blue for me. Removing the one blue that bothered you was the smallest thing I could do.”

“We can dye Steve’s uniform again,” Tony offered with a small grin on his lips. “You know, in case you’re missing the visual of blue disappearing from our lives.”

“Maybe at a later date.” Loki brushed his lips with his, carefully and tender.

Tony sighed in contentment.

“I have coffee and tea,” Loki mumbled. “For when you wake up.”

“What time is it anyway?” Tony asked him. It was dark out there.

“Maybe four in the morning.”

Well, what else could it be with them? Tony accepted the offered mug with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I realised that blue couldn't be a colour Loki associates good things with. Him being a Jotunn, the Mind Stone - and then that there's a lot of blue when Tony is involved. Then this happened xD Hope you enjoyed 🙌


End file.
